


Timing

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura needs a new skill that Sanada could provide, if he wasn't so stubborn.





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2019-01-12 10:37pm to 10:46pm

"Come on, teach me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

They had been standing in the locker room for almost five minutes now. Sanada not moving an inch. Yukimura trying to persuade him.

"No."

"I know you know how. So why not?"

"Waltz really isn't that difficult."

"Then why don't you teach me?"

"Yukimura -"

"I know you did tango with Atobe. Am I not worth the try?"

"Seiichi."

It was rare for Sanada to use his given name, so Yukimura resisted from arguing further with Atobe's. Even if it had been a good comeback.

"I really need to know how by the end of the week and the tapes my sister provided unfortunately do not explain it properly."

"The basics aren't that complicated."

"I was more interested in the timing, actually. I know the steps but I keep counting wrong, according to my sister, and I simply can't continue having her watch me all the time without getting anywhere. Please, Genichirou. Just this once."

Sanada sighed, looked from the closed door to the covered up window, and apparently decided to take the chance.

"Come here."

A few minutes later Sanada had to admit that Yukimura was a rather good student in this as well when the bluenette danced almost perfectly in his arms, all hesitation gone. Maybe he could even ask him to train with him occasionally. His sometimes training partner was too much for his nerves, so this would be a more than welcome opportunity. 

Yes, he would ask. As soon as he got over the fact that Yukimura was way too perfect for him yet again, especially when he was in his arms like right now. 

He so needed to meditate.


End file.
